


Here Together

by Dustbunny3



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Post-Series, Sexual Situations, Vacation in the Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Asami and Korra on their Spirit World trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at crossposting... Anyway! I wrote this for Femslash February. Yet another ship I'm surprised it took me so long to get around to. This ended up not being quite what I had in mind originally (not least because of the fade to black, heh) but I quite like how it turned out. Enjoy!

Sitting in a clearing, not a stitch protecting her modesty, looking out at the strange plants and animals of the Spirit World, Asami thinks she should probably feel vulnerable. Logically, she knows it’s foolish not to– Korra warned her, before and after their trip through the portal, about the dangers the Spirit World hosts. Yet she sits beneath the alien sky and feels as safe as she had when she’d first woken in Korra’s arms.

The area surrounding their little camp site _feels_ like Korra, in a way that’s hard for Asami to explain. Something to do with Korra’s connection to this world, she supposes, and perhaps to Korra being her connection to it. Though nothing can be completely certain, Korra has settled them in the safest spot she can that still leaves them as much to themselves as possible. That Korra chose this place for them and them alone, Asami thinks, makes it all the more special. Korra already makes it all the more beautiful.

Asami knows that Korra is awake when the sky shifts from a swirl of pastels to grey and the little spirit animals she’s been watching play all freeze as though under the eyes of a predator. Wincing, she half-turns and raises an arm.

“Over here,” she calls, and the world is soon put back to right, save the wind that bites just a little too hard to be a breeze. As Korra steps into the clearing and catches sight of her, though, even that settles, soothing over her bare skin as if in apology. “Sorry, Korra, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Korra looks sheepish as she takes a seat at Asami’s side, just as naked and just as unashamed. “I knew you were close,” she admits. “I could feel you near me. I don’t know why I worried.”

“Is that something we should worry about?” Asami asks, pulling her attention from the view Korra provides.

Looking off into the sky, Korra considers for a moment, then says, “No,” slowly, like she’s tasting it. She looks more certain after that, says, “No. Nothing’s wrong. I just woke up knowing you should be there and you weren’t.”

“Sorry,” Asami says again, slipping an arm around Korra’s waist and cuddling close.

“It’s fine,” Korra reassures her, wrapping an arm around Asami’s shoulders in turn and resting her head on Asami’s. “It’s not like you went for a picnic down at Koh’s place or something.”

“That does sound like an adventure,” Asami says with a grin against Korra’s shoulder. She waits until Korra has puffed out a laugh before adding, “I think I’ll stick to Iroh’s tea shop, though. The atmosphere there is more welcoming.”

“That, I can get behind,” Korra says, though the way her hand has begun trailing up and down Asami’s arm suggests she has other ideas about how to spend their time.

Deciding that she rather likes those ideas herself, Asami puts her weight against Korra to urge her back and to the ground, turning so that she follows half on top of her. Korra has one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair by the time they land; not a bad starting point, but Asami can think of better places for them. She presses flush against Korra, supporting herself on an elbow and skimming a hand down Korra’s side and over her hip.

“Maybe later,” she murmurs against Korra’s mouth just before meeting her in a kiss.


End file.
